Family
by sambee
Summary: Harry is captivated by dementors. After his first meeting with a dementor he dreams of the possibilities. Eventually possibilities become reality.


This is a one shot, AU as of the 2/3 books.

Harry left his patronus lessons with Remus for the last time. He was both happy and sad because of this. Happy because knowing how to cast a patronus put him back in control; sad because he no longer had an excuse to listen to his parents' voices, no matter what they were saying. Ever since the first time he'd heard Lily scream, even before he knew who it was, he'd been fascinated by the sound. He wanted to hear more. It called him.

Beginning of the summer between Harry's 3rd and 4th year

Harry waited anxiously for the books he had ordered to arrive. Because of the threat of Sirius Vernon wasn't bothering Harry for once. So no worries there. Now if only the stupid books would arrive.

For three more days Harry anxiously awaited his order. When it finally arrived the following Thursday Harry's tense nerves relaxed for the first time since ordering the books. Books about Azkaban weren't exactly common in the wizarding world, Harry had learned. Apparently they didn't want reminders of the painful punishment criminals suffered lying around. Not that he could blame them.

But to Harry Azkaban and its guards weren't dreadful. To him they signaled hope in a rapidly darkening world. To him they were all that mattered.

Middle of summer after book 4

When the dementors arrived on Wisteria Walk Harry was overjoyed. He had looked up ways of imitating their effect with little success. Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy their presence for long since Dudley was there. He reluctantly banished them using his patronus, already dreaming of the next time he would meet the dementors.

At the ministry of magic at the end of fifth year

Harry gave the expected over dramatized cry of 'Sirius' as the only thing keeping him to this plane fell through the veil. He didn't really mind however; he could hear the voices calling. He knew he would soon be somewhere similar. The battle with Voldemort flew by Harry as he was absorbed in his thoughts about the future. He only hoped it would be better than the past.

Middle of the summer before Harry's seventh year

Voldemort had finally come. Harry's destiny was almost complete. He couldn't wait.

They battled for hours, with no concern for who was around them or what type of magic they used. Harry used dark magic and light magic equally. Eventually Voldemort died. Not in a blinding blaze of glory, but of damage caused by insignificant wounds.

As soon as it was assured that Voldemort was dead the ministry and Dumbledore started causing bad will towards the boy-who-lived. By the time Harry woke up it was all settled. Harry came to in the Wizengamot courtroom just in time to hear his sentence. "…We the wizengamot hearby sentence Harry Potter, a.k.a. the-boy-who lived to the dementors kiss for the use of dark and illegal spells and the murder of pureblood Tom Riddle." _Finally_ was Harry's only thought as they brought the dementor into the courtroom. As the dementor approached a huge grin stretched across his face. "Any last words, Potter?" asked the Wizengamot representative.

As the dementor leaned over Harry, preparing to give him the kiss Harry simply said, "I'm home." With that Harry's soul was sucked out. But, unlike everyone who'd ever been kissed before him Harry didn't suddenly act brainless. Instead he morphed into a dementor. The effects of him were felt even through the bespelled courtroom. Every happy memory they had ever had vanished. Luckily for them, Harry-the-dementor had no interest in them and quickly left the courtroom. The wizards in the courtroom wondered what kind of monster they'd made and If wizarding society would survive.

Epilogue

Harry-the-dementor became king of the dementors. He quickly withdrew dementor support from the wizarding government. Within the dementor colony he found what he'd longed for forever. Family. Ironically Harry also achieved one of Voldemort's goals, immortality, because dementors can't be killed. For the first time Harry knew true happiness. Who cared if it was as a dementor?

End

This is the first thing I've been brave enough to post, so please review. Helpful advice or criticism welcome.


End file.
